


【all红】同人本直播中08(快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

by ciocovestony



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciocovestony/pseuds/ciocovestony
Summary: 三观不正，有大量非自愿性行为，极度崩坏。虐身虐心，再虐心虐身。没有大纲，BUG超多，都是瞎扯。没查资料，涉及专业全凭臆想，不要较真。万一有相关专业小可爱不幸踩雷，请在感到不适前及时点叉。注:类现实世界观，涉及少量超现实元素，毛毛就读学校类似特种预备院校，边读书有时候还会被抓壮丁出任务这种，反正不是普通人就得了。





	【all红】同人本直播中08(快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

**Author's Note:**

> 没肉。  
> 下章开始高能。

OOC OOC OOC   


“老师，

我又梦到了……”

——————————————

这间装修略简陋的心理咨询室位于XX学院西南角第二科教楼103室，前几年才组织成立，二十来平的面积，除去一张办公桌，两个铁皮文件柜，再没有什么多余物件。

西斜的橘光穿过玻璃，从一侧透射进来，带着温度的光柱在昏暗的室内开凿出一方空间，每一颗漂浮的尘埃都无所遁形。 

红发青年剃着精神的板寸，颓然的坐在学校统一批发的白色塑料椅上，浑身肌肉紧绷、脊椎向上弓起，以手埋脸，微微颤抖。他坐的位置正处在日光下，黑色的影子映在地上，构成了一个脆弱又抗拒的姿态。

穿着白色休闲西装、被称作老师的男人坐在桌子的另一端，面容意外的俊美，看着很年轻，约摸比学生大不了几岁。

他身形偏瘦，一头半长的银发，带着银边金属框眼镜，反光的镜片挡住了双眼。

男人的双腿向外打开，坐姿舒展放松又不会让人觉得过于随意，从他身子前倾略微侧头的动作，可以判断此时这位老师正在仔细聆听。

蛇立是这所学校心理辅导中心的一名老师，更具体些，他是专门被聘请过来、替这群特殊的学生做专业辅导的心理咨询师。

不看伤病，看心病。

“深呼吸，深呼吸……”

蛇立稍微坐直了身体，表达了对这位“病人”的重视。

男人的声音柔和，极具安抚性，可惜音色十分普通。明明有着只言片语间就能让人放松的魔力，却因为那副男中音大众嗓，让听众无法产生记忆点，大多闻过即忘。

“这一次有什么新的变化吗？”

“……”被询问的人眉头紧锁，嘴唇蠕动了一下，迟疑的摇了摇头。

梦里依旧是无边无际的黑，厉鬼哭嚎咒怨缠身，偶尔闪过几张狰狞的面孔，却扭曲可怖，辨不出男女。每回梦醒必然头痛欲裂，冷汗浸身，严重时甚至会肌肉痉挛心跳失律。

看过很多医生，都没有结论，最后还是在精神科有了一些进展。

他的记忆出现了断层。

除却偶尔午夜惊梦，对那段过往他没有丝毫的印象，甚至心里隐隐抗拒不想继续探究。

何况学校和队里的事情都很多，他没有太多时间浪费，左右不影响日常生活。所以就没有再继续再求医，最多每回噩梦后习惯来学校心理咨询室让老师帮忙舒缓一下。

没有得到回应，蛇立并不怎么失望，他包容着病人的低落和抗拒，察觉到莫关山神色痛苦，反而小心安慰着。  
  
“没关系，这没什么……”

待到莫关山紧绷的身体略微放松，蛇立才如多年老朋友般，用让人身心放松的熟稔语气关切道:  
  
“又头疼了？

要不要休息会儿，我帮你按按？”

莫关山沉默了一会儿，才低声应了。

“……谢谢老师。”

似乎早已料到答案，坐在办公桌后的男人闻言笑容加深几分，银边眼镜被随手压在了桌面摊开的书页上，他站起身，动作不紧不慢。

白衣银发的男人身材颀长，逆光而行，面容隐在阴影之下。蛇立走的不快，一步一步，皮鞋踏在地上的声音清晰入耳，最终停在在与莫关山半步之遥的地方。

恰逢霭霭余晖透窗而入，在他背后镀上一圈光晕。光影错落，浮尘飘飘，无机质的透明镜片下，那双银灰的眸色在这一刻变得极淡。

哪怕身上的衣服再纯白无瑕，光下，影子也是黑的。

下午六点二十分，正值残霞夕照。

然日光倾转，原本处在光下的人此时正逐渐被阴影吞噬。

由明到暗，不过几刻。

已经被男人的影子完全笼罩的人仍然沉浸在痛苦中，对周围的变化却毫无所觉。

蛇立垂眸冷淡的睨着眼前在梦魇中挣扎的人，面色漠然。

这是莫关山第四次来找他，距离第一次已经过去了三个月。

四。

蛇立最喜欢的数字。

他伸出双手，指尖落在莫关山的太阳穴，手肘曲起时，露出半截内衬衣袖。在那白色的袖口上，别着一枚小巧纯黑的宝石袖扣。  
——那里面，最新配制的致幻药剂，无色无味。

莫关山顺从的抬起头，面色依旧苍白而痛苦，却自觉闭上了双眼，他对老师的治疗已经很熟悉。

日落西山，最后一缕橘光消失在天际，狭小的咨询室里，更暗了。

影子溶于黑暗，便哪里都成了影子。

取得对方的信任并不困难，蛇立手上力道轻缓，以太阳穴为起点，拇指配合着掌心，推按过整个头皮舒畅脉络，同时引导莫关山调整呼吸，调整状态。

让这个人完全信赖于他，只用了三个月。

待莫关山蹙起的眉头完全舒展，蛇立慢慢改变节奏，循序渐进、加强暗示，直到对方的呼吸完全平缓。

感受着“病人”的变化，蛇立嘴角高高挑起，张到极致的嘴角让他整个人面容看起来有些扭曲。

现在，到了享受美味的时候。

蛇立两根手指轻轻一碾，在莫关山耳边打了个清脆的响指。

哒——

醒。

红发青年应声睁眼，那双红褐色眸子此时平静无波，呆滞空洞、诡异的一丝神彩也无。

拇指按在莫关山的眼下，蛇立静静的欣赏着那两颗失去光彩的红色琉璃。

来这所学校是受人之托，以他的履历可没机会接触到这些白道苗子。天真无畏、正义凛然，为了所谓的使命把一辈子乃至生命都搭进去……

嗤笑了声，蛇立恶劣的用指甲在他新到手的玩具脸上刮了两下，留下两条红痕。

越是生活在黑暗中的生物，就越无法抗拒光明。

神色痴迷的缓缓抚过莫关山的锁骨，那里横亘着一道丑陋不堪的疤痕。

瞧，又是一枚荣誉勋章，不知道这道伤换了几条人命。

他曾见过，这样的伤，在衣料遮挡住的地方，在这具美丽的肉体上，还有更多，甚至有些——还是他亲手添上去的。

认出莫关山，纯属巧合，这个红头发的学生第一次敲开咨询室的门时，蛇立才有种拨云见月的豁然。

因果循环，报应不爽。

他被那群猎犬逼到如今这个地步，以至于不得不动用表身份进这所学校避风头，说到底竟是眼前这人种下的因。

谁能想到，逼死大象的居然真是小小一只蚂蚁呢？

至少当初身处其中时他完全不会料到关节所在，竟然是整件事情中名字都不曾有过的无名小卒。

三个月试探下来，当他确定眼前之人确确实实仅仅是一个连正式编制都没有的预备役时，简直都快要笑疯了。

什么叫一着不慎，满盘皆输？蛇立用舌头顶住上颚，啧了一声。

要是尸体已经在江里泡烂掉的贺五爷黄泉之下知道自己的死因的话，怕是得气的从地狱爬回来吧。

噗哈哈哈哈，他倒没想到会是莫关山。

谁能料到，在A市地下称霸这么多年的贺五爷有朝一日，竟会死的这么憋屈呢？

那场肃清行动……

狭长的眸子微微眯起，冷着脸扯了扯嘴唇，蛇立又想起了那段被人追赶狼狈不堪的日子。

或许运气占了绝大部分原因的原因，但如果不是眼前的这个人，那场黑白两道龙虎相斗的大戏绝不会落幕的如此轻易又荒诞。 

那些翻遍了半个省警局资料库的人绝对想不到，那个被他们恨之入骨的卧底，竟然只是一个在校学生。

到头来，他竟还被这位无名英雄称呼一声“老师”。

想到这，蛇立心情十分不错。

“真是小瞧你……”

他不信世上有真圣父，甚至从不吝以最大的恶意去揣测他人。从臭水沟后里爬起来的蛇立深知，人都有阴暗面，哪怕表面伪装的再像，也不过是藏的比他人更深而已。

但三个月观察下来，他却不得不承认，这个叫莫关山的蠢货，简直天真到令人发指。

经历过那些人渣，甚至还被他亲自调教过，居然还像现在这样纯良可笑。  
动作称得上温柔，爱怜的描摹着青年最多称得上俊郎的面容。

有多厌厌恶，就有多迷恋。

如果说初见时不屑，那么现在，这个人已经完全挑起了他的征服欲。

对于冷血狡诈的毒蛇来说，还有什么，能比驯服一颗炽烈灼人的太阳、让他染上黑污，更具有诱惑力的呢？ 

既然找不到污点，那亲手把他弄脏，也是一样的。  
  
“真是期待…”被完全污染掉的样子。  
光是想想，他就硬了。

既然老天都叫他们重逢，把这么合他口味的猎物送上门来，哪有不吃的道理？何况他吃过一次后，可是一直食之味髓念念不忘呢。

蛇立脸上的淡漠终于产生了裂痕，逐渐演变成另一种极端。  
猎物已经完全丧失抵抗力，眼中的情绪不住翻涌，他一秒都无法忍耐了。

他要把他缠起来，紧紧绑住。

他要让这双眸子溢出眼泪，露出那些美妙的表情。

蛇立被自己的幻想刺激的几欲癫狂。

他摩挲着莫关山的唇，将下身亢奋狰狞的巨兽放了出来。

青筋暴起的肉茎啪的一下打在了青年下巴上，蛇立揪住莫关山的头发，对准了自己的东西。

他们还有很多时间可以慢慢玩。

但是现在。

“舔我。”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> ps:贺五爷是贺呈他们老爹，剧情需要。  
>  私设狂魔癖又发作了。
> 
> 这个世界的走向有挣扎过，但是最后还是决定按照自己的想法写，毕竟靠爱发电，想给大家讲一个不那么甜宠的故事。每章有没有肉，都会在在前面写清楚，避免大家踩雷。


End file.
